The Affair
by O'Reilly9
Summary: Miley Stewart is in love with Lilly Truscott and she's in love with her, but there just happens to be a small problem to their relationship; Lilly's husband and Miley's childhood best friend, Travis.
1. Masochist

**Author's Note: Alright so I have decided that I really love this story and so I am taking it from my short stories ABC's and Love and I am turning it into a separate story on its own! I felt like that would also help clear up some confusion for some people. =] Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Most people think I have a perfect life, and in lots of ways I do.

Great job that I love, gorgeous apartment, beautiful clothes, lots of friends, a wonderful family and a pretty good social life.

And my looks. People say that's not important, but it is. I mean who would rather be plain than pretty? I think I'm pretty, not beautiful or sexy…just pretty and maybe cute. That's what people say anyway.

And smart. Smart enough to get into a good college and graduate a year early. Smart enough to use what talents god gave me to be a success, a respected star in both America and Europe. Smart enough to not let the fame get to my head either. Not me. I'm not an idiot.

What I am is a masochist.

Lilly, my girlfriend, who I love more than life itself, says that I'm not, she says that I'm a romantic and that they're two completely different things.

I disagree.

Why?

Because Lilly is married and that person is not me. I'm in love with a married woman.

And I stopped wearing mascara a long time ago.


	2. Closer In Time

**Author's Note: Alright so I have decided that I really love this story and so I am taking it from my short stories ABC's and Love and I am turning it into a separate story on its own! I felt like that would also help clear up some confusion for some people. =] Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly was watching Miley sleep, as she always did. She looked so beautiful, so innocent and peaceful that she couldn't help herself. This was what she loved most about their relationship, not the sex or the talking, or even the cuddling. Just watching her sleep. And time was running out.

It was almost midnight. She had been with Miley since just before 6. And if she wasn't home by 12:30 am Travis would wonder were she was. Staying late at the office until that hour was acceptable, expected even, but any later and he would start to worry, start to wonder. And Lilly desperately wanted to prevent that.

She hated herself for what she was doing, the lies and half-truths, the fact that she was not only cheating on her husband, but that she was cheating on him with his childhood best friend. It wasn't in her nature to be anything other than honest and straightforward. But she was doing it anyway.

Gently so as not to wake her, Lilly slipped her arm around Miley's waist, pulling her closer, luxuriating in her smell and feel. Moaning softly, Miley shifted in her sleep responding to Lilly's touch by snuggling closer to her and Lilly smiled. Even in the darkened room she could make out her features perfectly, partly she supposed because she had known Miley so long. Partly because she loved her so much.

But she wasn't being fair, not to Miley and not to Travis. She was hurting them both, using them both and it had to stop. The only thing that she had to be thankful for was that she and Travis had not had any children. And that nobody had figured out the truth yet. But it was borrowed time, she knew it.

With a creak the bedroom door opened and several seconds later Miley's yellow lab, Noel, bounded onto the bed. Sitting down so that she was facing Lilly, the dog stared and panted at her for several minutes until Lilly whispered

"What are you looking at? Don't answer that. I know the answer. I am an idiot. But I want you to know something. I really do love her. You don't have to worry on that score." Curiously, the dog tilted her head to the side at Lilly's words giving the impression that she was understanding every word and reaching forward to scratch Noel's ears, Lilly continued to talk.

"I'm not one of those people…I never planned for this to happen. That's not what I wanted. I didn't mean for this to happen. But it has and now… now it's up to me to sort it out. But I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Miley doesn't get hurt. I'd die rather than see her cry. I'd do anything for her, even…"

Sighing she sat up, carefully disentangling herself from the sleeping girl by her side. She would do anything for her, but would she go that far ?

Would she leave her husband for her?

It was getting harder and harder, going home to Travis every night. Having breakfast with him every morning, attending parties with him, going out to dinner with friends with him, sharing a bed with him. It was getting harder and harder to spend time away from Miley. Stolen moments, anguished phone calls, secret encounters, they were no longer enough. She wanted more, she wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every morning, she wanted to meet her for lunch, walk her dogs with her, pick her up when she worked late so that she was sure that she got home safe. She wanted her.

It was all about choices. And she had to choose.

Getting up, she fumbled around until she located her underwear and pulling them on she went to the window. Outside everything was perfectly still and calm. Most of the residents of Malibu were sound asleep, dreaming happy dreams, snuggled up to the person they were supposed to be with.

Hearing Miley moan again she silently padded back to the bed, easing herself down beside her. She was having a bad dream and all she could do was comfort her until it was time for her to leave. Glancing at her watch she winced. It was already time for her to go.

"If you have to go, go. I understand."

Lilly looked down at her, surprised to find Miley's luminous blue eyes fixed on her face. There was no anger in them. Only sadness. And Lilly was the cause of it. Reaching down, she twirled a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger and asked with complete sincerity

"What if I don't want to go?"

Smiling at the blonde, Miley pulled herself up onto her elbows and whispered

"Then don't go."


	3. Fine Lines Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note: Alright so I have decided that I really love this story and so I am taking it from my short stories ABC's and Love and I am turning it into a separate story on its own! I felt like that would also help clear up some confusion for some people. =] Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

They sat silently observing each other for about a minute, each waiting for the other to say something, to take the risk, to make the decision. Finally Miley leaned forward and whispered,

'Don't worry, Lilly, I don't expect anything from you…except what you already give me.' Turning, she disentangled herself from the sheets and stood up, quickly pulling on the satin slip and matching robe that had been removed by the blond woman earlier that night. Without another word she glided her hand across her dogs head and padded out of the room with Noel right behind her, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

Miley didn't expect anything from her. She refused gifts or money, and never complained when she had to leave early or cancel their plans at the last minute. She had never asked Lilly for anything, not her time, a commitment, or even her love. Yet that was exactly what the brunette had.

Lilly loved her without a doubt.

Getting up she dressed speedily and then, hearing music coming from Miley's kitchen, she went to investigate. Pausing in the doorway, she smiled at what she saw.

Miley was feeding her dog whilst dancing to Sugarland's 'Want to.' Her tiny figure was clad in the pretty dark purple floral silk chemise and matching wrap, and the fact that she was wearing Scooby-doo socks as well, somehow made the outfit even sexier. Without any make-up or jewelry she looked about sixteen, exactly the age she had been when she had first fallen in love with her and the fact that she was not only dancing, but singing to the music as well, made Lilly love her even more. Miley was perfect.

With childlike abandon, Miley swayed in time to the music, moving her hands and feet and hips, and shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she sang along to her radio loudly twirling around, she stopped dead at the sight of Lilly, dressed in her business suit, leaning against her bedroom door with an enigmatic smile on her face. Lilly had been watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as her cheeks turned bright red and she stood perfectly still. Lilly laughed.

"Since you were coming on to your refrigerator." She replied with a teasing twinkle in her sparkling blue eyes. Miley immediately scowled at her.

"Lilly I was not! Oh, just shut up." Lilly grinned as Miley sulked and went back to feeding Noel. Sauntering over to her, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist from behind and murmured into her hair

"Don't be mad. I was only teasing." Miley lowered her head and Lilly could feel her relax against her, "You know for being a Superstar you get embarrassed pretty easily." she joked.

"There is a big difference between you seeing me being all made up and wearing a blond wig on stage Lilly, and having you watch me dance around my kitchen holding a bag of dog food. This is the real me…not many people get to see that…and I'm not mad. I wish I were. If I was mad at you then I could end this…us. But I'm not. So I can't." At the sadness in her voice, Lilly felt a dull pain throb in her heart. And before she could think about what she was saying she cried out

"Tell me to go and I'll go. Tell me that it's over between us and I swear I'll leave you alone. I swear." And although she couldn't see Miley's face, Lilly felt her tense at her words, and pull away from her slightly.

"Is that what you want?" she asked, struggling to keep her tears from falling. Was that what Lilly wanted?

"No!" The words exploded from her mouth with such force that Miley jumped and twisted round in her arms so that she was facing Lilly, and seeing the passion in her eyes, the love and the fear, Miley's insecurities vanished in a heartbeat. Lilly had made the offer because she loved her, not because she didn't. Lilly was putting Miley's happiness ahead of her own.

Lilly loved her.

Feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, Miley gave in and crumpled to the floor with her head in her hands. Lilly immediately dropped down beside her, enveloping her love in her arms, whispering her name over and over, comforting her almost like a loving parent. There was a difference though.

When she kissed her, it was with the intensity of a woman taken over by love.

A love that was returned in every way.


	4. In A Family Way

**Author's Note: So here is chapter four! Let me know how you feel, feedback is always appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

'Love that we can not have  
Is the one that lasts the longest,  
Hurts the deepest  
And feels the strongest.'

"Miley!"

She froze at the sound of the familiar male voice calling her. She had been studiously avoiding Travis for almost two months, claiming that she was too busy to meet up with him or cancelling at the last minute. It had meant avoiding her other old friends too, but there was nothing else she could do. Being around Travis was just too hard, not because she was jealous of her friend, but because she felt guilty about what she was doing to him.

But right now she was trapped with nowhere to go. It was Jackson's fault. Coming to the hospital to meet him for lunch had been his idea and he had guilted her into it talking about how he never had time with her anymore. Not that Jackson knew what was going on between Miley and Lilly, nobody knew that. But still, even though Travis worked there as well, Miley had hoped she could continue avoiding the man. Miley bit her lip and waited for the inevitable.

Advancing speedily, Travis admonished with a smile

"Where on earth have you been Miles? I have been trying to get a hold of you for quite some time now. Lilly told me you've but really busy with work lately but I can't help but feel like something else is up…are you avoiding me? Are you avoiding all of us? Oliver says that you having been answering any of his calls and Joannie called me the other day to see if I knew what was up with you. I know being Hannah Montana and all has got to be pretty time consuming but Lilly misses you too, she doesn't say anything but I know her. She's been quiet, distant, moody. I know she's your manager and all but sometimes I think she just needs her best friend in her life and well so do I. So what gives? And this had better be good Stewart."

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to. The mention of Lilly's name had rendered her completely speechless. Lilly wasn't quiet and moody because she hadn't seen her, she was that way because she had and she felt awful about betraying her husband.

Realizing that Miley wasn't going to answer, Travis continued "Are you seeing someone new? Is that what's going on? You're too loved up to talk to your old friends. That's it, isn't it? Who is he? Do I know him? What's he look like?" Miley couldn't help but laugh. Smiling, for a second she was able to forget why she had been avoiding her friends and what she was doing to Travis.

Nervously, Miley began to defend herself

"I'm not seeing someone new, Travis, I've just been busy. I have been preparing for my tour and the first show is in a few weeks and I just moved into the new apartment. I've been spending a lot of time with Jackson actually. That's why I'm here…but ugh how have you been?" Unfortunately her attempt at changing the subject backfired immediately

"Listen, can you keep a secret?" Travis asked lowering his voice and fixed Miley with a piercing look.

"I don't…" Miley stumbled over her words but Travis didn't even notice as he blurted out

"I'm going to be a father! What do you think?"

"W-w-what do I think?" She stuttered in confusion, as feelings of complete and total dismay enveloped her soul. If Lilly was pregnant then… "Lilly is pregnant?"

"No Miles, not yet at least." he grinned, "But I mean we have been married for a few years now and I was going to talk to her about it tonight. I just think it's about time we start our family."

"Oh…that's a big step Travis." Miley spoke almost desperately, "I mean do you really think you guys are ready for that."

"I know Miles! How would I know how to take care of a baby right? But imagine what he or she would look like…a little version of me and Lilly. Can't you just picture Lilly as a cute little soccer mom?" Travis asked grinning from ear to ear.

Miley nodded. She could picture it perfectly…Lilly holding her firstborn in her arms, explaining who all the family members were, telling stories, giving advice…she had seen her with her little brother Evan…and had hoped to see her behave that way with their children. Sadly she replied "Yeah, I can Travis. Lilly would be…perfect."

"Perfect at what?" Both Travis and Miley jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice. Lilly stood just behind them, watching them closely and she clearly expected an answer.


	5. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

'_One word frees us_

_Of all the weight and pain in life,_

_That word is love.'_

_Socrates_

* * *

When neither answered, Lilly repeated her question with just a little exasperation.

"What would I be perfect at?" Lilly's glance passed slowly from her husband to her girlfriend and back again. Seeing them talking together had been a big shock for her but the fact that they were now refusing to tell her what they had been talking about, were in fact sharing a secret, hiding something from her, scared her even more. They had obviously been talking about her, but what had they been saying?

"C'mon! Was it that bad? All she got was a grin from Travis and a pained look from Miley.

Lilly could tell that Miley desperately wanted to leave. But Lilly was determined that none of them were going anywhere until she found out what they had been saying.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." She stated as Miley's panic-stricken eyes shot to her own.

"Says who?" she asked with a defiant toss of her head. "See you later, Travis. Lilly." With a nod to them both she turned and moving as fast as her legs would carry her, headed straight for the stairs ignoring both the calls for her to come back, and the elevators. There was no way that she was waiting, no way.

She couldn't deal with Travis right now and she sure as hell couldn't deal with Lilly.

If Lilly became pregnant then that was the end of them. She was no home-wrecker, wife and mother stealer. What she had been doing was bad enough but if she allowed it to continue it would be a hundred times worse. She loved Lilly too much to take her this away from her.

Miley's mind was whirling at an uncontrollable rate as she ran down the stairs, ignoring the pain in her feet from her high heeled mules, ignoring the pain in her thighs from the speed that she was negotiating the ten flights of concrete steps, but unable to ignore the pain in her heart.

Was Travis telling Lilly right now? Painting a picture, giving her what she had always dreamed of…the perfect family.

Where they going to be planning for the future, picking out names..

Was Lilly already planning how to break it off with her, running through scenarios in her head, trying to work out the least painful way to do it?

Was she wishing that she had never got involved with her in the first place?

Or had she already forgotten about her?

Unable to continue, Miley slumped against the railings, lowering herself uneasily to the ground until she was sat on the cold steps with tears cascading freely down her cheeks. She was unable to stop them and for once she didn't even want to.

She had lost Lilly. She could feel it in her bones. She was alone again.

When she finally recovered some time later, she wasn't sure when, she carefully stood up and wiping her eyes pulled her compact out of her bag to fix her smudged makeup and then located her brush to tame her tousled hair. Straightening her clothes she opened the door to the ground floor of the hospital and with a deep breath walked unsteadily towards the main doors. A forceful hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Miley wait! Why'd you run off like that?" Without even looking at her Miley answered quietly

"Because it's over between us Lilly. It's over."

For a second Lilly didn't answer, then swiftly she spun Miley round and stated firmly.

"No."

Miley's mouth opened incredulously.

"No?"

"No. I don't accept that." Lilly's hands were planted on Miley's shoulders, preventing her from walking away again but what was really stopping her from leaving was the look in her eyes, the way she was staring at her. It was almost as if she knew something that Miley didn't and all it did was make her mad.

"If I want to end this then there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" She snapped angrily, pushing the blonde away from her and sidestepping her quickly.

But Lilly was quicker than she was and easily grabbed hold of her a second time, pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

"I won't let you go."

"Lilly." Shivering, Miley closed her eyes briefly, desperately trying to find the strength to walk away from her again.

"I won't let you go Miles." Lilly repeated slowly, precisely and determinedly. She was not arguing with her, she was stating a fact and Miley found her resolve weakening almost immediately.

"What are you gonna do, Lilly? Miley's southern accent becoming more apparent the more upset she became. "Marry me? In case you've forgotten you already are. What excuse did you give him for running after me anyway?" she asked reluctantly meeting Lilly's light blue eyes for the first time since she had followed her down to the ground floor.

"The truth. That I was worried about you. He is too." Letting go of Miley's arm Lilly waited nervously to see what her response would be. Miley had become so unpredictable these days that she had no idea what her mood would be from one minute to the next.

"Well he shouldn't be. I'm in love with his wife for God's sake." More angry with herself than anything, Miley resumed walking but this time Lilly was right beside her.

"You're in love with me? You never said…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Miley had realized her mistake. She had never told Lilly that she loved her before just as Lilly had never said the words to her. But now they were out in the open, those three little words which spelt the end of everything. By admitting her true feelings she was pushing Lilly into a corner, pushing her to commit. Asking her to choose between her and her husband. She was making Lilly responsible for her.

"SHIT!" Abruptly changing direction she attempted to escape, rushing through the hospital doors and out into the busy street but once again Lilly was right behind her.

"Miley wait!" Placing her body in front of hers she forced her to stop and look at her.

"No! I shouldn't have said that. Forget it, forget everything! Forget me!" Close to tears, Miley tried unsuccessfully to get away from Lilly again as the blonde replied forcefully.

"Not a chance in hell, perfect girl! Why are you so determined to walk away from us? What did Travis say to you?" Shaking her head, Miley answered quietly

"Nothing. He's your husband Lilly. That's all there is to it."

Placing her hand softly on Miley's cheek, lifting her head so that their faces were just inches apart Lilly replied gently

"You're lying. What did he say to you Miley? What did she say that's made you so determined to leave me? Asked the Lilly desperately, "I love you too Miley, I promise I do." she looked directly into Miley's eyes, "I don't want lose you. I won't. So please, please tell me the truth."


	6. The Self Destruct Button

_You set yourself up for happiness or you set yourself up for sadness. Either way, it's your doing. - Girls' Poker Night_

* * *

Miley stared at her reflection in her mirror and sighed. All of her emotions were clearly visible on her pale face, sadness, confusion, guilt, fear, loneliness. She couldn't hide any of it. And it was the result of her admittance to Lilly that afternoon and Lilly's own response.

…_I love you too Miley, I promise I do. I don't want to lose you_.

She had had a lucky escape when Jackson had appeared wanting to know why Miley wasn't in the hospital cafeteria waiting for him and she had been more than happy to use the excuse to flee from Lilly's pleading and questioning eyes. But she knew that it wasn't over, not in Lilly's opinion anyway.

Carefully she began applying her make-up. Foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, eyebrow pencil, lip liner, lipstick, lip-gloss, blusher. It was amazing what a difference it all made, bringing her face to life, making her blue eyes shine and her skin glow. None of it was real though. None of it improved her mood.

A brisk knock on her door caused her to jump, shoot a distracted glance at the clock and pull her dressing gown more tightly around her.

He was early.

Rushing to the door she opened it with a reproach.

"You're early! Why are you early? I haven't even started my hair yet.."

"So I see."

The color drained from Miley's face as she realized that her date had not arrived early. Instead Lilly was standing on her doorstep looking sexily disheveled and more than a little agitated. Without another word she stepped past Miley into the apartment.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" She asked closing the door.

"What do you think? You ran out on me twice today, once when we were in the middle of something. You're not running out on me a third time." Turning to face her, the blonde tried to get closer but Miley quickly slipped away, running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut before locking it.

"Why don't you just go home to your husband?" she asked unhappily as she began to pace the room. Shaking her head Lilly tried the door and finding it locked she snapped.

"You know, don't you?" You know that Travis wants to have baby. That's what this is all about. You think you're doing what's right for Travis! Well what about what's right for you and me, huh? What about that?"

A small gasp escaped from Miley's lips as she dropped onto the bed, her legs suddenly becoming useless. So she knew. But what next?

"Miley please, listen to me. It's not like I'm pregnant yet. Please open the door so we can discuss. I want to be with you Miley. I know this is a difficult situation Miles... but we'll handle it…together…you and me." Her voice was quieter now but more intent as she leaned against the closed door, resting her head against the wood.

"No, Lilly. You and Travis are married… he has no idea. He trusted us and look what we've done with that." Miley replied with difficulty struggling not to cry. Damn, why had she put mascara on?

"I'm going to be with you!" Lilly's voice was getting more and more emotional with every word but unlike Miley, she did not even try to stop her tears from falling.

For several minutes there was no response from the other side of the door until without warning it opened and Miley reappeared dressed in a pale gold strapless dress, matching shoes and diamonds glittering in her ears. Allowing herself to get close to Lilly she whispered gently.

"No, Lilly. You'll do the right thing. For everyone." Taking hold of her hand Lilly was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Who's that?" She asked noticing for the first time how dressed up Miley was.

"That would be my date." It was the last thing that Lilly had wanted or expected to hear.

Arriving back at her house, Lilly paused in front of the back door. She was wreck. And if Travis saw her she would know immediately that something was wrong and would want to know what it was. And in the mood she was in, she might just tell him. She might just explain to him that she was upset because she had had a fight with her girlfriend, his best friend and she was jealous because Miley was going out on a date with some guy. She might just tell him that she wasn't in love with him anymore, that she wasn't sure that she had ever been in love with him. She was in love with Miley. She was all she thought about, all she wanted, all she needed. She might just ask him for a divorce.

She had waited in her car outside Miley's building, waited until she had come out fifteen minutes later with that guy.

She had watched as he held his coat over both their heads to shelter them from the rain as they ran to his car. Miley had laughed at something he said and squealed, as her feet got wet in her flimsy sandals. The man had held the car door open for her being careful to make sure that she didn't get wet and then jogged round the back of the car to get in beside her. He had even helped her with her seat-belt as if she was a child. BASTARD!

When they had driven away, Lilly had seriously contemplated following them to the restaurant or wherever it was that he was taking her, she had even gone so far as to start up the car and brush her sleeve across the fogged up side window. But then she had stopped. Realized what she was doing.

And instead she had driven home.

"Home." Lilly laughed menacingly to herself, she no longer felt that this was her home. Sure it was filled with her stuff, her computer, her sports equipment, her piano, photographs of her family, clothes, C.D's, souvenirs from her travels. But it was also the place where her husband lived. It was the place where she had to pretend the most, pretend to be someone else. It was becoming her prison more and more each day.

If she told him everything… if she left Travis, Miley would feel guilty. So would she.

Despite what they were doing, they were good people.

She didn't think she could stand it though, living the rest of her days with Travis, seeing Miley be with someone else. Watching as she moved on with her life, dated other people, got married, and had children of her own. Maybe with that man she was already out with. Maybe they were getting closer now, in the backseat of his car, undressing each other, having sex..

NO!

Just the thought of it sent chills down her spine, made her palms sweat and her throat go dry. She felt her heart beat faster and faster and her head begin to pound.

_Miley.._

That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" But she couldn't. All she could do was try to sort herself out and go inside and act as if everything was normal. She had to try to ignore the images that refused to leave her head and the feeling that she was going to explode any second.


End file.
